HermioneDrago
by PtiteFleur64
Summary: One shot HG/DM


Le malheur nous rattrape...

Il était environ minuit. Tout était calme dans le grand château qu'est Poudlard. Tout sauf les couloirs qui reliaient la salle commune des préfets-en-chef à la tour d'astronomie. Des bruits de pas qui courraient et des pleurs résonnaient dans ces quelques voulait s'éloigner d'eux, mais surtout de Lui. Lui, c'était Drago Malefoy. Il l'avait encore fait pleurer. Cette fois, c'était la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. Elle lui en voulait pour les 6 années d'enfer qu'il lui avait fait vivre. Elle avait pensé que maintenant qu'ils étaient tout deux préfets-en-chef, il serait un peu moins méchant avec elle. Mais elle c'était trompée et de loin. Il était comme avant, même pire. Maintenant qu'ils partageaient la même salle commune, il avait beaucoup plus de temps à lui accorder. Même si c'était pour la rabaisser. Elle ou ses amis...Hermione arriva devant la porte qui la séparait du haut de la tour et tourna la poignée. Rien. Elle était verrouillée.

Hermione : Merde !

Pendant quelques temps, elle oublia complètement le fait qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle allait repartir lorsqu'elle s'en souvint. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la serrure.

Hermione : Alohomora !

La serrure explosa et elle pu enfin pénétrer dans la tour la plus haute de l'école...Elle ouvrit une des grandes fenêtres et s'y accouda. Elle revoyait sa première rencontre avec Harry et Ron, la première fois qu'elle avait vu Malefoy, sa répartition, celle de Harry et de Ron, celle de Malefoy, la première fois qu'il l'avait appelée « sang-de-bourbe ». Elle revoyait le coup de poing qu'elle avait donné à Malefoy, Malefoy vieillir, Malefoy attrapant quelques membres de l'AD.

Hermione : Dégage Malefoy !

Drago : Tu peux sentir ma présence maintenant ?

Cette voix. Elle la connaissait trop bien pour l'ignorer. Elle se retourna d'un bond et le vit. Il était appuyé avec désinvolture sur le cadre de la porte, une lueur d'infinie tristesse empreinte dans les yeux. Il s'approcha et s'accouda à la même fenêtre que Hermione, laissant le vent lui chatouiller le visage comme il le souhaitait. La Gryffondor l'imita sans le lâcher du regard. Il braqua le sien sur le parc et sans regarder son interlocutrice, il lui demanda :

Drago : Tu viens sauter toi aussi ?

Hermione : Comment sais-tu que je veux sauter ?

Drago : Les larmes sur tes joues et la fenêtre grande ouverte. Je ne suis pas aveugle Hermione.

Hermione : Parfois j'en doute...

Drago : Ne me juge pas Hermione, s'il te plaît.

Hermione : Je n'ai jamais voulu le faire... Mais toi tu l'as fait.

Le ton ne montait pas. Ils se parlaient comme deux vieux amis se parlent. Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans leurs voix, juste de la tristesse.

Drago : Je sais... Je l'ai fait à cause de mon père... C'est d'ailleurs à cause de lui que je suis ici...

Hermione : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Drago : Longue histoire...

Hermione : J'ai tout mon temps.

Drago : Moi aussi d'ailleurs...

Hermione : De toute façon ton secret sera bien gardé avec moi puisque quoi qu'il arrive, je saute cette nuit... Tu n'auras donc rien à craindre.

Drago : Je sais douce Hermione... Même si tu ne mourrais pas cette nuit, mon secret serait bien gardé entre tes mains.

Hermione : Raconte-moi s'il te plaît.

Drago : Mon père me torture au Doloris depuis que j'ai 5 ans... J'ai passé des semaines au cachot depuis que j'ai 3 ans... Mon père a déjà enfermé ma mère au cachot et la violé pendant plusieurs semaines après qu'elle ai essayé de me protéger.

Hermione retint un cri d'horreur.

Hermione : Mais c'est un sadique ton père !

Drago eut un petit rire.

Drago : C'est vrai...

Hermione : Tu n'as jamais pensé à t'enfuir ?

Drago : On ne s'enfui pas aussi facilement de la maison d'un mangemort...

Hermione : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Drago : La maison est protégée par d'anciens sortilèges très puissants... Mon père sait toujours tout ce qui se passe au Manoir... Même si il est à des kilomètres... Même quand je suis ici il sait ce que je fais... Grâce au merveilleux professeur Rogue, » il avait pris un ton sarcastique pour prononcer cette phrase. Il reprit son ton mélancolique et continua. « M'enfin... J'aurais aimé avoir une autre vie... »

Hermione : Quel genre de vie ?

Drago : La tienne peut-être...

Hermione : Tu aurais sauté depuis longtemps...

Drago : Peut-être... Mais à la différence de moi, tu as des amis...

Hermione : Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson ?

Drago fit comme si il n'avait pas entendu la remarque et termina sa phrase.

Drago : Sur qui tu peux compter... Crabbe et Goyle ne sont là que pour être mes gardes du corps... Pour ce qui est de Pansy, je pense que mon père a une entente avec Mr Parkinson en ce qui concerne notre avenir commun à elle et moi... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Hermione : Vous allez devoir vous mariez ?

Drago : Probablement... Mère ne veut pas évidemment mais ne proteste pas... Elle et moi avons trop peur de ce que Père peut faire si nous nous rebellons...

Drago poussa un soupir las et demanda : Pourquoi je te raconte tout ça ?

Hermione : Parce que tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un et que personne ne veut t'écouter. Personne sauf moi...

Il dériva pour la première fois son regard du parc et fixa Hermione dans les yeux.

Gentiment Hermione lui demanda : Alors, que vois-tu dans mes yeux ?

Drago : Une grande détresse, une infinie tristesse et une profonde rancœur.

Hermione resta muette. Il avait vu juste.

Drago : Mais dis-moi jolie 'Mione, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Est-ce à cause de moi ?

Soudainement, il se sentit coupable. C'était certain que c'était de sa faute...

Hermione : En partie...

Drago : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Hermione : Hey ! C'est ma phrase ! Droit d'auteur ! (Pour la première fois depuis des semaines.)

Drago : Sérieusement Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

Hermione : Toi. Mais aussi tout les autres Gryffondor. Ils me prennent tous pour une bosseuse qui n'est là que pour les aider dans leurs devoirs... J'en ai marre !

Elle commença à pleurer. Drago se rapprocha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras, la serra fermement contre lui et

lui chuchota à l'oreille : Crie, hurle, fais ce que tu veux. Dorénavant je serais toujours à tes

côtés...

Elle poussa un cri de désespoir. Hermione sentit Drago sourire contre son oreille.

Drago : C'est bien, (dit-il les lèvres toujours collées contre son oreille.)

La Gryffondor se décolla un peu du Serpentard sans pour autant se détacher de son étreinte, le regarda dans les yeux et lui demanda :

Hermione : Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

Drago : Oui.

Doucement, elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Hermione se détacha et Drago la regarda interrogativement, regard qu'elle ne manqua pas.

Hermione : J'en avais envie depuis quelques mois...

Drago : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ma belle.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa taille tandis qu'elle passait les siens autour de la nuque du jeune homme.

Drago : J'en avais aussi envie (poursuivit-il avant de l'embrasser à son tour.)

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils étaient à bout de souffle.

Hermione demanda: Alors, on fait quoi? On saute ou on retourne à notre salle commune et on fait comme si de rien n'était et on continue à s'aimer en secret ou en publique?

Drago : J'ai une idée...

Hermione : Vas-y. Je t'écoute.

Drago : On retourne à notre salle commune et on continue à s'aimer en publique jusqu'à ce que mon père en ait vent et qu'il me menace. Ensuite nous sauterons. Qu'en penses-tu?

Hermione : Ça me plait... Mais puis-je apposer mes conditions?

Drago : Oui.

Hermione : On continuera d'aller manger à la Grande Salle, mais j'irai m'asseoir à la table des Serpentard. Aussi, j'irai dormir dans ta chambre, le rouge et or me donne envie de vomir.

Drago : Tu risques de te faire tuer à la table des Serpentard... Pour ma chambre, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

Hermione : Les vipères ne me font pas peur. N'oublie que je suis la petite Miss Je-Sais-Tout" (ajouta-t-elle ironiquement.)

Drago : Je ne rigole pas...

Hermione : Mais moi non plus. Et puis, je maîtrise le sortilège de mutisme( termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.)

Drago sourit avant de l'embrasser.

Drago : Allez, viens.

Il lui prit la main et descendit les escaliers à la suite d'Hermione. Ils firent le chemin du retour dans un silence total. Chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées. Devant le tableau, Hermione s'approcha et chuchota le mot de passe. Drago la laissa entrer la première avant de se diriger en vitesse jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Hermione, comprenant qu'il jouait les gentlemen, sourit tendrement et s'avance avec prestance et élégance jusqu'à la dite porte. C'est à peine si elle jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui s'était incliné lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de la chambre, la tête haute. À l'intérieur de celle-ci, elle éclata de rire bientôt suivie par Drago.

Drago : Tu m'as fait penser à ma mère pendant les soirées mondaines de mon père.

Hermione : Bah! Au moins, ça prouve que je suis digne d'un Malefoy.

Drago : Plus que n'importe quelle femme sur Terre, douce Mione(dit-il avant de l'embrasser.)

Elle avait rougit devant les paroles de Drago.

Hermione : Ta mère a sans doute plus de grâce, d'élégance et de prestance que moi!

Drago : Peut-être, mais elle est plus âgée que nous deux et ça fait 18 ans qu'elle est mariée à Lucius... Les soirées mondaines avec les gens de la haute société elle y est habituée! Mais, on jurerait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie!

Hermione : Merci. Mais tu sais, tu y es pour beaucoup!

Drago : Moi!(s'étonna)

Hermione : Je t'ai observé plus que tu ne le crois!

Drago : Ah oui? Donne moi un exemple.

Hermione : Tu prends toujours des gaufres avec beaucoup de sirop et un peu de beurre pour déjeuner. Sauf les dimanches et les jours où tu as un entraînement de Quidditch dans l'avant-midi. Alors là, tu prends des œufs avec du bacon et des saucisses.

Drago la regarda, abasourdi.

Drago : Comment tu sais tout ça!

Hermione : Je te l'ai dit, je t'ai observé plus que tu ne le crois! Et je sais aussi que les mercredis, si tu ne t'as pas trouvé de copine, tu accordes un peu d'attention à Parkinson, sinon tu l'envoies balader.

Drago : Moi je sais que tu t'assoies toujours face à Potter qui est à côté de Weasley qui sont dos à moi. Et je sais que lorsque les garçons parlent de Quidditch et que tu n'as pas d'échappatoire, dans le genre de la petite Weasley ou de la jumelle Patil et de sa copine gloussante, tu dis aux garçons que tu vas à la bibliothèque mais la plupart du temps tu vas dans le parc t'asseoir près de l'hêtre situé à côté du lac.

Hermione, assise sur le lit du Serpentard, sourit.

Hermione : Je vois que je ne te laisse pas de marbre!

Drago : Qui pourrait ignorer une femme aussi merveilleuse que toi?

Les joues d'Hermione prirent une jolie teinte rosée.

Hermione : Je suis épuisée!

Drago : Avoue que tu dis ça seulement parce que tu ne sais plus quoi dire et que tu es gênée, petite Hermione. (Répondit malicieusement le Serpentard.)

Hermione : Non c'est vrai!

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Hermione : Regarde, il est presque deux heures du matin!

Accompagnant la parole au geste, elle lui montra sa montre.

Drago : Je te crois Hermione, je te crois!

La jeune femme se leva, fit le tour du lit et se glissa sous les draps verts et argent. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle senti deux bras puissants l'attirer vers le torse musclé de Drago. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, se blottit un peu plus contre lui et s' se réveilla la première avec l'impression d'avoir à peine fermé l'œil. Elle regarda l'ange blond à ses côtés et constata qu'il dormait encore. Elle se leva en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller, partie chercher quelques vêtements et retourna dans la salle de bain qui liait les deux chambres. Hermione sortit 15 minutes plus tard à moitié prête. Elle soupira en voyant Drago dormir encore. Elle se dirigea vers la penderie du jeune et en sortie une cravate. Elle était en train de la nouer lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

Drago : Tu savais que tu étais en train de mettre une cravate de Serpentard?

Hermione : Oui" fut sa seule réponse.

Hermione empoigna l'une des capes de Drago qu'elle rétrécit un peu, à l'aide d'un sort, pour qu'elle lui fasse.

Drago observa un plus les vêtements qu'Hermione portait. La plupart était les siennes qu'elle avait rétrécit! Elle fit un tour sur elle-même et demanda:

Hermione : Alors, comment tu me trouves?

Drago : Ravissante! Le vert et argent te vont beaucoup mieux que le rouge et or!" assura-t-il.

Hermione : Merci.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Hermione : Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher si on veut manger!

Drago : Ok

20 minutes plus tard, Drago descendit dans le salon et regarda Hermione un peu embarrassé.

Drago : Euh... Hermione chérie... Tu as pris ma dernière cravate propre...

Hermione : Pas de problème!

Elle monta dans sa chambre chercher l'une des siennes qu'elle modifia et tendit la nouvelle cravate à Drago.

Hermione : Tiens!

Drago : Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait ça avec l'une des tiennes plutôt que de prendre la mienne?

Hermione : Parce que la tienne a ton odeur!" répondit-elle simplement. "Allez viens, on va être en retard."

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, le silence se fit instantanément. On entendit seulement Ron qui venait de s'étouffer avec sa nourriture. Hermione sourit et tira sur la manche de Drago qui se dirigeait déjà vers la table des Serpentard. Il regarda Ron et ils se dirigèrent main dans la main vers les deux anciens meilleurs

amis d'Hermione.

Hermione : Eh bien, la Belette, on ne sait plus manger on dirait!" dit-elle avec la même voix traînante que Drago. "Allez viens Drago, allons-nous en. Je sens mon quotient intellectuel descendre en flèche à côté de ces deux idiots."

Drago : Je te suis beauté!

Ils s'installèrent tout les deux à la table des Serpentard et commencèrent à manger jusqu'à ce que Pansy débarque.

Pansy : Draky chéri, que fait-elle ici? (Demanda-t-elle en pointa méchamment Hermione.)

Pour toute réponse, Drago empoigna Hermione par la taille, l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le blond se tourna vers Pansy et lui répondit:

Drago : Ça.

Après quelques autres baisers, Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers Dumbledore.

Hermione : Monsieur, je souhaite avoir le même horaire que les Serpentard et ce, jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Dumbledore regarda longuement la jeune femme et soupira.

Professeur : Bien. Si c'est ce que vous voulez. Fiez-vous à l'horaire de Mr Malefoy pour aujourd'hui. Je vous ferez parvenir le vôtre durant la soirée.

Hermione : Bien. Merci.

Elle allait retourner à sa table lorsque le directeur l'appela:

Professeur : Et Miss Granger,

Hermione : Oui?

Professeur :Considérez que vous faites partie des Serpentard maintenant. Je vous ferai parvenir votre nouvel uniforme en même temps que votre horaire.

Hermione : Merci encore professeur.

Elle retourna à la table des vert et argent avec la même prestance que la veille dans leur appartement.

Drago :Bienvenue à Serpentard Mademoiselle. Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy et je suis le préfet-en-chef. Si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide, dites-le moi et je me ferai un véritable plaisir de vous aider." dit-il malicieusement avant de l'embrasser.

Les jours se poursuivirent ainsi. Deux semaines plus tard, sur l'heure du petit-déjeuner, Hermione aperçut un hibou Grand Duc foncer sur eux. Elle donna un petit coup de coude à Drago et lui montra le volatile. Ce qu'ils avaient tant attendu arrivait enfin.

Le lendemain matin, un cri perçant vint rompre la tranquillité de la Grande Salle. Harry se leva en 4ième vitesse et courut vers le parc. Ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur. Il s'approcha lentement des deux corps inanimés étendus sur le sol, espérant que ce n'était pas vrai. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était bien la triste vérité. Les corps de Drago Malefoy et d'Hermione Granger gisaient au pied de la tour d'astronomie, leurs mains étroitement entrelacées. À cet instant, et encore aujourd'hui, Harry Potter ignore que leur histoire à commencer dans la plus haute salle de cette tour pour se terminer au pied de cette même tour...


End file.
